Another generation
by Sephiroth's samurai girl
Summary: Many years have passed since the last generation of the Zodiacs existed at one time, now another generation has arisen to take on the burden of the curse. Violent examples of the mental unstablness of the new head has already begun to show and the Rooster
1. Blood

**Introduction **

Many years have passed since the last generation of the Zodiacs existed at one time, now another generation has arisen to take on the burden of the curse.  
The new head of the family, Ryuunosuke, seems to have inherited their predecessor's insanity and is now in a worse mental status that the previous was. Violent examples of his mental unstableness have already begun to show and the Rooster has been seriously injured after being stabbed repeatedly. The God has locked him in the abandoned Neko room leaving him to die. The Rooster is once again trapped by the God, like the last generation, and has been kept away from everyone else and they rarely see him as the God keeps him in his room.

We begin our story only a few minutes after the attack has taken place, the Rooster fighting for his life in a dark room...

Darkness…

A cold empty room….

Blinding pain, overwhelming all other senses and emotions except for fear…

The smell of blood was heavy in the air making the small room appear to be even smaller.

The origin of the metallic aroma was a thin shivering body in the centre of an expanding pool of red liquid. The body was that of twenty-three year old Kane Sohma, his burnt red hair now covered in blood. His clothes were in the same state; soaked in blood from the multiple stab wounds on his chest and stomach and ripped from where the knife had torn through the material and then his flesh.

Warm blood still flowed out of the deep holes in his body despite his weak attempts to cover the wounds with his hands. He could hardly breathe and guessed that the blade must've pierced one of his lungs causing it to collapse.

The pain was going now, being replaced by cold and numbness. Kane held his shaking hands to his chest and stomach tighter to try and slow the blood oozing out between his fingers. He could feel his heart slowing as the cold spread over his body like a sheet.

He didn't know how long he'd been in that room nor how long ago the attack was. It seemed like it had happened years ago yet at the same time like it was still happening. The jagged wounds all over his chest and stomach were a vivid reminder that the attack was over and he could still feel the sticky blood running out and down his body onto the floor around him. The metallic smell made him feel sick to his stomach and he wanted to get away from it. His life was flowing out of him and when he tried to call out for help but it turned into a choking cry as he tasted blood in his mouth.

The darkness was closing in around him now and Kane could feel himself slipping into death. It was perfectly quiet in the room and the only sound to be heard was his short breaths that were getting shorter…

Shadow Sohma glared back at her foster parents angrily before opening the door and stomping out, slamming it bitterly behind her. Her piercing gaze swept across the street as she dashed off of her front porch, and jumped over the steps, landing gracefully on her feet. A scowl was plastered on her face as she started running down the street.  
"I hate them; I hate them, I HATE THEM!" She repeated over and over again. Her eyes turned cold and hateful, as she spoke these words.   
"I'm not going back...there is no way in HELL I'm going BACK THERE!" she said, emphasizing three of her words. She quickly turned the corner and bolted into the forest.

The lush green fields of beautiful flowers; dark forest green branches that belonged to trees which loomed over her darkly, as if holding a secret, while she walked through the forest.  
Shadow sat down, not knowing where to go now. Her ice blue eyes gazed out into the open. Dog's crowded around her,  
"What's wrong?"  
"Why are you mad?"  
"Can we do anything to help?"

Shadow shook her head, trying to rid herself of their voices. "Go home..." she said looking at them with a cold glance, although not meaning to. The dogs started to back away, some turning to run.

He tried to call out once more praying someone would hear him, even his own voice seemed far away now like it had come from another person.   
"Help me! Please, I'm cough cough" He was unable to speak anymore as he started to choke on his own blood that was dripping down the side of his mouth.

He lay there alone, feeling his eyes begin to close, if someone had even heard him the room was separate form the house and they would most likely be on the outside unable to get in

Shadow instantly looked up and glanced around.  
"What...what was that?" she asked herself, getting quickly to her feet. She was near the Sohma estate, which was on the other side of the forest.   
She looked around and thought about it sneaking in. She knew a passage in; she had seen someone else using it before, a hole in the great wall, hidden behind plants. Shadow quickly turned towards the wall and bolted forward.  
"I'm...I'm coming" she said gently, and pretty quiet.  
Dashing to the side of the wall she followed along it and stopped where the plant was. She peeked in to make sure no one was there, or watching before slipping inside.  
"Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked quietly in a whisper, crouching among the plants.

He opened his eyes lightly as he heard a voice calling to him, it sounded a little familiar but he couldn't place it. He looked around but could only see darkness, there was only one window in the whole room and it was so small it hardly let any light in.  
"I'm trapped in here, please, help me." He could only manage a tiny whisper as he felt the flow of the blood slowing. It was spread out around his covering his body and the floor. The wounds no longer hurt and he could feel his whole body going cold and numb.

Shadow cringed as the metallic smell of blood reached her nose. She lurched forward again feeling sick from the stench. A faint voice met her hearing range as she leapt forward; soon nearing the God's house and the small room belonging to the Cat.  
"Damn..." she looked around but still moved closer, soon at the edge of the wall, hidden by plants and not making a sound; listening hard.   
"Are...Are you in there?" she asked again to the building she was at, "Are you hurt?"  
_Well that's not obvious!_ She thought bitterly.  
"I'll try to get you out." She mumbled, desperately thinking of a way to get whoever was in there, out.

He tried to reply but was unable to form the words. He began shivering as the cold swept over his body and curled up a little. He held and shaking hand to his chest in an attempt to stop the last of his blood leaving him.  
He couldn't breathe properly at all anymore and took short shallow gasping breaths. A thought dawned on him that made him shiver more. _I'm going to die in here. In this cold room alone, she's not going to get to me in time. I'm not going to be saved this time. I'm going to die…_

**Note: Well, this is my second ever fanfic and I must say it's a lot different from my first one. I'd like to thank all my friends in my role-play who agreed to let me use their characters in my story. This is actually based on the role-play I'm currently doing and wouldn't be possible without the others. **

**And just to give you a little background info I've included the original profiles for each character as they're introduced:**

_**Rooster:**_

_**Name: Kane Sohma **_

_**Age: 23 **_

_**Sign: Rooster **_

_**Bio: His mother and father abandoned him and left the Sohma household years ago. He grew up on his own and with no friends he became very introverted letting the God take control of him. He's kept in his room and has never been to school let alone seen anything outside the house. He was allowed to take up swimming as there is a pool inside the estate. **_

_**When he was younger and not too long ago he was almost killed by the God who tried to drown him in the pool. He was found float face down both times by a maid and was saved thanks to her. She's looked after him since he was born and is the only one who knows about the pain he goes through.**_

_**His body is covered with scars old and new from the violent attacks he must endure from the God. He's been locked in the Neko room many times before by the God and left for days without food or drink. Just moments ago he was attacked again by the God who stabbed him repeatedly, for no reason at all, in the chest and dragged him to the Neko room to die in the darkness.**_

_**Personality: He is soft spoken and shy. He loves to read and is an amazing swimmer although only the maids who cares for him knows. He is forced to keep to himself and hardly ever gets to see his family apart from the God. He used to be confident when he was younger but after years of brutal attack both verbally and physically that confidence is gone leaving him a nervous wreck. He cowers even if the God's name is mentioned in fear of another beating. **_

_**Appearance: He has burnt red hair that hangs just in front his eyes. He always wears black, as the God has ordered him to no matter what the weather, which emphasizes his red/brown eyes. He is tall and rather slender but is actually very strong thanks to his years of swimming, although he has never realised this. During the winter and spring he wears jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, both black and in the summer and autumn the wears a pair of thinner jeans and a fitted t-shirt, once again both black.**_

_**Dog:**_

_**Full Name: Shadow Blade Sohma**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Appearance: **_

_**http/i7. Dog**_

_**Personality: She can be really nice, but watch out when she's angry. She's a marauder and loves trouble. She has a mouth and likes to use it, also very protective of her friends. **_

_**History: She was outcast for her temper, and was teased because of her white hair. In the past she had beaten a boy up for threatening her, after that she took up karate and became a black belt. While she grew up, her mother died and her father committed suicide. Her heart pained deeply as she searched for a reason to live while trying to forget her hopeless situation. She considered living at the main house. Though, she wasn't fond of the head of the family. She loathed that one person more then anything else. She soon bought a house, and is living by herself, taking some part-time jobs to pay for her expenses. She goes to high school, but, has just transferred to the one in her town, in hopes of making new friends...ones that won't tease her.**_

**I hope you enjoyed the first of many chapters to this fic and please remember that the more comments I get the faster I'll post the next chapter. **


	2. Shadows and nurses

Previously:

He couldn't breathe properly at all anymore and took short shallow gasping breaths. A thought dawned on him that made him shiver more. _I'm going to die in here. In this cold room alone, she's not going to get to me in time. I'm not going to be saved this time. I'm going to die._

Shadow desperately looked around before jumping into the main house through an open window, keeping an eye out for people who were around, careful not to be seen.  
That was one of the times where her name suited her best; Shadow. Hidden deep within dark shadows she slunk around the wall and to the door. Grabbing the key off of the wall beside it she quietly jammed it into the lock on the door. Pulling it back her eyes widened.

He felt a gust of light wind as the door was opened, looking up he saw a figure stood in the doorway and for a second thought it was Ryu coming back to finish him off. Once his eyes focused on the girl he saw it was one of his cousins that he only saw when they went to the New Year's banquet.  
He was unable to move even the tiniest little bit but kept a hand over the wounds on his chest. His shirt was covered with blood as was the rest of him; a red circle surrounded him from where his blood had poured out of him onto the floor.  
"Thank you...for finding me." He could barely breathe now and felt like his body weighed a ton.

Shadows eyes saddened deeply. It was like what happened to her friend a long time ago. She dashed to her cousin's side.  
"I have to get you out of here..." she said, her voice was soft, but she was frantic.  
"I'm going to have to move you, so please try not to make any noise" Shadow said lightly, gingerly putting her hand under his back, and another under his knees. Gently lifting herself to her feet se turned and started to walk out of the door, closing and locking it behind her. Still careful that no one was coming she bolted out the door and they were soon concealed in the plants.

He was bigger than her but so thin he wasn't surprised she could carry him. He held onto her feeling how warm she was, he was freezing now and shaking uncontrollably.  
The fresh air felt amazingly good but didn't help his breathing, it took longer to take in air now and he could feel his heart beat slowing. Blood was still flowing out of the holes in his chest but his hand stopped it a little buying him more time.  
"I need...to lie down. Can't breathe...have to go to...a hospital." He leaned into her trying to get warm and didn't even notice that she was now covered in blood also.

Shadow nodded and hugged onto him, trying to warm him up to get his blood flowing again. She laid him down on the ground near the passage.  
"We can't wait for long, we're going to have to leave soon, or they'll find us." She said, her eyes shot both sides, but amazingly, no one seemed to notice the two.  
Shadow looked to her cousin a while later,  
"That's it, we can't stay any longer, we'll have to go, now" She said, putting her hand under him once again, and making it through the hole in the wall.

She started running at her full capacity, heading down the street towards the forest.

He warmed up a little bit but it only made the pain return. He could feel the blood still seeping out the holes in his chest and he held his hand over them tighter. It was his first time out of the estate ever but he wasn't even able to focus on the things that passed them. 

The pain in his chest was getting worse and he held onto his cousin tighter. She was younger than he was yet seemed to know what to do. Her clothes were now soaked in his blood and he wondered how much he had left in his body still.

"How much farther is it?" He felt his body getting weaker and weaker but knew he would be dead before he transformed.

"A couple more feet" Shadow said lightly, loosening her grip. She bolted down the street and burst into the hospital.  
"You have...to help him" she said, slightly out of breath, though that didn't matter, her cousin did. Nurses with a stretcher came out immediately. Shadow laid her cousin down and waited while they took him away. That was when she first realized that she was covered in blood.

Everything in the hospital was white and the total opposite of the dark room he'd just been in. The nurses helped him lay on his side as they took his shirt off and gasped at the scars that covered his body.

**Note:**

**Ah the second chapter is done already. I've been working on it while my pc was being fixed so I have quite a few ready to post. I'll leave you hanging with this one for a little while until I can finish editing the next chapter.**

**Thanks once again to my friends on Gaia who made this possible and to my best friend Holly who encouraged me to post this.**


	3. Doctors and death?

Previously:

Everything in the hospital was white and the total opposite of the dark room he'd just been in. The nurses helped him lay on his side as they took his shirt off and gasped at the scars that covered his body.

He couldn't hear everything they said to him, mostly it was questions; who'd done this to him, where did he get the scars from, did he do it himself, was he in a fight. Each time he shook his head a little not wanting to answer anything, he felt something sharp on his left arm and saw that the nurse had injected him with something. She explained that it was a drug to make the pain stop while they tried to help him. He thought it odd that she'd said 'tried' and realised that they thought he was going to die.

Everything else was a blur after that, doctors filled the room and started to clean the wounds before stitching them up. They wouldn't let him fall asleep in case he didn't wake up so he had to watch the entire procedure. They said something about a punctured lung and internal bleeding but he didn't hear the whole conversation. A nurse appeared in the room with a clip board and gave it to one of the doctors to sign before rushing out.

The nurse ran up to the girl who'd brought him in and handed the clip board to her. She explained that they would have to operate if they were going to try and save him. He was bleeding internally and they would have to try and stop it while fixing his collapsed lung. She needed her to sign the consent form or they would have to phone someone to ask them to come down and by then it might be too late. "It's not normal for us to ask teenagers to do this but we need someone to sign it or he'll die."

Shadow nodded and signed the bottom of the consent form.  
_Like hell I'll let them call the main house._ She thought bitterly, _they'll come up here and kill him in front of everyone. Damn him._

Shadow asked if she would be able to accompany her cousin in the room. She was sure the answer would be no though, but it didn't matter, she'd go anyway, just to make sure he didn't transform.

The nurse nodded and explained that he might not be able to wake up after the op. She led he through to the room he was in and closed the door behind them.  
The doctors were getting read for the op and a nurse was just about to give him more drugs to knock him out completely.

He was led on his back covered in blood still, the nurses had tried to clean him up a little but the wounds wouldn't stop bleeding until the were totally closed. The wounds were now closed but it was untidy stitches from where they had to rush. IV stands holding packs of blood were connected to him trying to replace the huge amount he'd lost. A nurse spoke to him quietly and he opened his eyes a little. 

The nurse that was stood next to Shadow leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's in a lot of pain so we had to give him a lot of medication. He can't talk much and is slipping in and out of consciousness. We wanted you to see him before we continued with the operation and give him the anaesthetic."

Shadow nodded and walked over, sitting down beside him. She looked slightly surprised that the wounds had stopped, and was even more surprised that she hadn't washed his blood off of her. She sighed quietly and watched him for a second before getting out of the way to let a nurse in.

He saw Shadow next to him and smiled ever so slightly, a mask covered his nose and mouth and he moved it away for a little bit so he could speak to her. The nurse tried to stop him but the doctor called her away to do something.

"I want my things...from the main house. Could you call someone...to get them for me?" He replaced the mask and let his hand drop to his side. The nurse who'd been watching moved Shadow away fro him.  
"We need to start now if we want a good chance at helping him. We'll let you know how things go once we're done. You should go and get out of those clothes; I'll get the other nurse to get you some spare clothes."

Shadow smirked lightly.  
"Want the cat?" she asked, knowing that if she tried to call someone at the main house, they'd ask the reason why she wanted to talk to someone, then inform 'god' about it.

Yukita was walking home from school. She came to the main estate. She looked at the blood that was on the ground. _What the..._ She thought. She didn't know that someone was hurt. She walked further into the estate and looked around. She had her hair down and was wearing her cheetah shirt along with black pants. She changed at school out of her school uniform. "Hello?" She finally shouted. She noticed that no one was home. She gave a sigh. She wasn't much of a person to clean up after people.

He nodded gently knowing the Cat would never be at the main house willingly and would be at her own home instead. He was about to speak to ask if she knew the number but felt a needle in his arm, looking over to the nurse who held it she smiled and said he would have to go to sleep now.

**Note: Up to the third chapter already! Yes because I'm home from school for two months now I have nothing to do apart from going on the pc. I can't believe how much I've been able to post already, and there's a lot more to go! This time we were able to meet the Cat, Kailey, and the Tiger, Yukita. We'll be meeting a lot more so please keep reviewing me!**

**Cat:**

**Full Name: Kailey Starla Sohma**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14 **

**Appearance: Silk smooth raven black hair reaches to her thighs while down, her lower back while in its normal style of a high ponytail. Oddly enough, her bangs are a crimson that frame her face in waves; the right seems to have the faintest curl to it as it touches her chin with the left loose and falling to her shoulder. Sharp as knives, her cyan eyes seem to mirror her moods. When she is in a carefree situation they're bright crystals, the gems edged with a gremlin like spark when she plots or performs her pranks. Yet one should be wary when they grow dark and brittle as ice for this is the clearest sign she is preparing to strike. Thanks to the amount of time she spent among the desert sands of Egypt and Arizona, she is forever marked with the curse of finely tanned skin that it seems most women would kill for. And as luck would have it, she cares nothing of it.**

**Sign: Cat **

**Personality: Long story short, she's practically considered bi polar by nearly all she knows. While friends and comrades see a mischievous girl who loves to fight and cause as much chaos as possible (without getting caught), those whom she holds no relation to or harbours no emotion towards often find themselves facing a distant ice queen. The part that seems to worry most, though, is that the intensity and swiftness at which she changes personalities has begun to grow in the past few months.**

**History: Rarely will she ever speak of her past, though rumours state she lost her family to murder when she was young. Years later, despite the darker emotions she harbours for the remaining family members, she still lives in the same small building that she'd grown up in as a child; that is after moving first from Egypt (where she was born) then to Japan, then Arizona in the United States, finally settling back on the oriental island. Currently she spends most of her time either at a local bar called Red Moon or at the dojo just outside the town. **

**Tiger:**

**Full Name: Yukita Zahra Sohma **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 17 **

**Appearance: She has long black hair with orange tips that covers one third of her hair that goes to her mid back and dark green eyes. She always wears long pants and a shirt. She doesn't care what people say if she should dress like a lady or not. She usually wears the colours of black and a cheetah, leopard, or tiger pattern like shirts. She is about the height of 5' 3" and has a face that always looks blank with no emotions showing. **

**Sign: Tiger **

**Personality: She as a small attitude but will act calm when its needed or when someone tells her to. She loves seeing fights or stuff blown up. She's the kind of girl that would like to see some kicking and some punching instead of something soft and cute. She is interested in romance but if its something that's to the hugging part she just turns away and never looks back. She seems to have some problems when her parents left. She really started to miss her mother and has no one to go to in her opinion to have comfort when she has problems. She thinks she's alone and always says she's weak one way or another. She keeps wishing for someone to come save her from this, but from what she has learned, it seems like that is hopeless to hope for. **

**History: She was the only child in her family. Her parents being normal people she could with stand them for a few seconds but once they got yelling she would start to cry when she was little but now that she's older she just blows them off and goes outside to sit in the yard and do nothing and wait to do something. When she found out that they left (no note no nothing found at the house) with out saying anything after getting in a fight with her father she decided to live at the main house. At the main house she goes to school, does her work, goes and spends the rest of her time outside. She's not an inside person. If she hears about a party that is going to happen, she doesn't care if people get mad. She will go to the party. She is almost free will now that she lives at the main house. She hasn't faced anything wrong with the god either. She hopes that it stays this way and never happens. **


	4. The cat and the operation

Previously:

He nodded gently knowing the Cat would never be at the main house willingly and would be at her own home instead. He was about to speak to ask if she knew the number but felt a needle in his arm, looking over to the nurse who held it she smiled and said he would have to go to sleep now.

He tried to stay awake for as long as he could but was soon unconscious. The nurse rushed Shadow out the room handing her some clean clothes and shut the door behind her. The doctors crowded around him and were soon deep into the operation trying to find where the blood flow was coming from and re-inflating his lung which had been punctured and collapsed.

Shadow looked surprised but reluctantly left, going over to the phone. She started to think of what the Cat's number was. She closed her eyes and thought about it. Suddenly she opened her eyes quickly and her fingers danced over the buttons. She waited for her to pick up while listening to it ring.

_I must be suicidal to be coming this way..._ The Cat hadn't any real understanding to as why she'd decided to take the path from work that lead past the Sohma estate, not that the uniform aided at all in the situation. Each article of clothing seemed far too tight in her opinion, though was in fact loose compared to what other girls had been wearing. The indigo tube top supported the bar's logo, a crimson moon accompanied by a wine glass beside it; ebony tuxedo pants fell to the grounds, stopping just after her ankles to show off the false ruby studded high heels she was forced to wear.

Her silver ring and chain covered hands played with her cell phone, a gift from her fellow bartenders for her birthday. She smiled at the black devil cat charm that dangled from the antenna. _Now to actually use the thing..._ As if on cue, the Star Wars digital theme song burst from the small item, driving a yelp of shock from the owner. "Hello?" she asked, voice sharp with curiosity as she racked her brain to figure out who'd she'd given the number to.

"Kailey? Its Shadow, I need you to do something for Kane" She said on the other line. She knew that Kailey wasn't too fond of her...not many of the 12 shi were. She glanced in the direction of the operating room.   
"I need you to sneak into the main house and gather Kane's things. Then meet me half way to the hospital." Shadow paused, "Will you do that?"

A nurse exited the room carrying a bag that seemed to be full of blood and handed it to Shadow while she was on the phone. "These are his clothes; we had to get rid of them because of all the blood on them. We'll get him a pair of scrubs once the operations done. I didn't know what to do with these so I thought you should have them; he might still want the pants so I stopped them from throwing them away.  
She left Shadow without another word and returned to the operating room where they were still working on Kane trying their best to save his life. They were able to find where the blood was coming from and were now trying to patch the hole up while the others were sorting out his lung.

Shadow looked at the bag and let her arm drop limp, still holding the bloodied clothes.  
_"I'll wash this later, bleach out the blood"_ she thought, returning her attention to the phone call.

_Kane... The Hospital..._ Her mind couldn't seem to comprehend what the elder girl meant, but answered, "Pft, whatever. I'll see ya then." Without waiting for any other confirmation of her cousin, she ended the conversation. Though she lacked a mirror, she felt her icy orbs darken in colour, her pace quickened as she neared the estate.

Like the Cat that rest within the cage of flesh and bone, she leapt with ease over the walls that locked the family away from civilization. Landing in silence, she crept through the shadows and slowly neared the main house. Should she have had her tail then, the limb would have been trice its normal size, bristled in wary warning as she peered into each window in search of the Rooster's room. A smirk signalled she'd discovered it. Thankfully there wasn't any lock to be found and soon found herself to be stuffing a bag full of clothes. "Anything else he'd need...?"

Yukita went into the kitchen. She began searching for something to eat since she skipped lunch again. She knew there was nothing but had some food somewhere. She found some popcorn and started to pop it. She sat on the counter as she thought she heard something. She looked out of the kitchen door. She scanned the area before she heard the popcorn was done. She got it and started to eat it. She moved out into the main room of the estate and walked outside. She sat out on the steps as she looked at the sky.

The nurse came out once again to see Shadow hanging up the phone. "Were you able to get hold of someone to pick up his things? You should go and change and I'll meet you friend if you like. It's not good to be walking around the place covered in blood." She found out what Kailey looked like and left the hospital to meet her.

Inside the doctors were working to get Kane's heart started again after it had stopped during the process of stitching the hole he'd been bleeding from. His face was pale now from the lack of blood flowing through his body. A small weak beep was heard and his heart started again to the doctor's relief. His lung was being patched up after they'd found the hole the knife had made.

Kailey sighed, rechecking the window to make sure it was closed before back tracking. After taking a look at her mental map, she grumbled at the thought of even more walking to the Hospital. "Why did that mutt have to call me? What could have possessed her to-" She stopped, eyes locked on another being seated on the steps. "Yukita...?" Carefully, she continued on, hoping her cousin wouldn't spot her. As it was, she wasn't in the mood to face any questioning to as why she was there.

She left the estate via the main entrance, suddenly hit with a bold streak. Her mischievous, victorious grin gave her a cocky appearance, the outfit neither helping to distinguish it or add to it. Upon catching sight of the nurse, however, her attitude shifted into that of a worried teen, immediately questioning his current condition the moment she neared the woman.

Yukita was in the middle of putting popcorn in her mouth when she turned her head in the direction of Kailey. She didn't see her but didn't give much of a thought about it. She didn't want to think much about anything. She still looked at the blood and wandered whom. She finally got up from where she was sitting and went into the kitchen. She was tired of looking at the blood that was in the house. She spent the rest of her time cleaning it that way no one who came home would haft to worry about it.

The nurse smiled kindly and ushered her inside before talking. "He's been attacked but won't say who done it. We don't even know how old he is, he wouldn't answer any of our questions and we had to hurry anyway. He's in theatre now, we had to operate or he would've died on the bed, this way we've given him a chance. His heart stopped but the doctors were working on him still when I left."

The nurse led her to the door of the operating room so she could see him through the window. The doctors were still working on him although they seemed to be more relaxed now and didn't rush the job any more. "Ah, he must be a little more stable now. He was bleeding internally and his lung had collapsed so we had to open him up to fix it. You can see him after they're done if you want."

Memory flashed in her mind's eye and she turned from the sight, the sickening feeling of one's stomach twisting overcoming her. "How- how long till he'll be out?" she inquired, finding herself somewhat desperate to talk to him. "I need to ask him a few questions myself." Her tone had neutralized, once more the distant ice queen she often seemed to be. Once last glance was stolen, half hoping to see him awake and fine. _She's pushing the line..._

The nurse looked in to see how much they had left to do before smiling at Kailey. "The doctors are almost done in there now, after we'll take him to the HDU, oh that's High Dependency Unit, and we'll wake him up. He should be awake about and hour after they've finished in there but he might not be able to talk and will be in a lot of pain."

**Note: Well that's another chapter done! Luckily Kane's been able to survive the op but how will he recover? We didn't meet anyone new this time but next time we'll meet the kind nurse Alice.**


	5. The awakening

Previously:

The nurse looked in to see how much they had left to do before smiling at Kailey. "The doctors are almost done in there now, after we'll take him to the HDU, oh that's High Dependency Unit, and we'll wake him up. He should be awake about and hour after they've finished in there but he might not be able to talk and will be in a lot of pain."

Inside the room the doctors were stitching him back together; he now had a long cut down his stomach from the operation as well as ten or more stab wounds. The doctors filled out of the room talking with each other while the nurses packed everything away and cleaned him up. "You can come with us as we take him to the HDU if you like. I'll leave a message for your friend at the desk in case she wants to come too."

The nurse went to help the other clean the blood off his body and pulled the sheet up to his shoulders after wrapping the wounds. They then held the doors open and wheeled him out of the room and up to the high dependency unit before giving him something to help him wake up.

The nurse passing Shadow stopped and told her that her friend had been taken up to the high dependency unit to recover. "He did very well although he's not totally fine yet. Hopefully he'll come round in an hour so you're welcome to go with your friend and wait for him to wake up."

The nurse pointed the way to go and said another girl was already with him. "We figured out it was your friend when she came in with the other nurse, Alice, with his things."

Shadow nodded and thanked the nurse before heading the directed way.  
"Made it through, well, now to make sure he doesn't get hurt again" Shadow growled bitterly in her head. She had had enough of this happening.

Kailey stood next to the bed, playing with the bag in hopes of distracting herself. But every now and then, she had to will herself to look away from him, fearing the threatening tears at the sight of her cousin hooked up to machines. "I still can't believe she would do something like this. Why, Kane? What did you do?" she whispered harshly, eyes narrowed as an ominous darkness flashed within their depths. A sigh eased her wish to punch a wall down and she smiled in reassurance to a nurse whom must have witnessed her slight change judging by her sudden unease.

An hour or so later he finally began to open his eyes. Pain wrapped itself around his body and he shut his eyes again rolling onto his side slightly wrapping his arms around his stomach and chest. His throat was sore from the tube they put down it to help him breathe during the operation and he coughed slightly.

Nurses turned around and rushed to his side upon hearing the small cough. They quickly checked all the machines were working while one explained what they had to do to him. They told him his friend was still there and that they'd give him a little time to talk before giving him some painkillers in case it made him sleepy.

The nurses finally left after checking the bandages around his body allowing him to see his cousin at last. He looked at her sitting there and curled up a little more. "I'm sorry I made you come all this way. You can go home if you're bored; I don't mind being alone here."

"Oh, you're awake now. You should try to get some rest, you're still very weak." Alice checked the bandages on his chest and stomach.

"I doubt you'll want anything to eat later but I'll keep something for you just in case. Try and get some sleep for now though, I'll wake you when it's time to change the dressings."

Kane shook his head still led on his side arms wrapped around the bandages. "It hurt's so much, don't want to sleep. When can I go home?" His voice was quiet as his throat was still sore. He didn't like it in the hospital and Kailey had gone to get something to drink.

Shadow sighed as she waited, contemplating if she were to go home, or if she were to stay and keep watch over her cousin. Either way...it didn't really matter...Her mother was probably still pissed that they had the fight, and her cousin, Kane, wasn't exactly close to her...what to do?

Alice smiled a little but shook her head. "You won't be able to home for a while unless you'll have someone to take care of you. We still need to know what happened too, it's not everyday someone so young is brought in with wounds like yours." She left him after seeing he wouldn't talk about it still and saw Shadow nearby. "You can go and see him if you want. He's awake now, and could do with some cheering up."

Shadow looked at the nurse as she left.  
_"Wha...What the hell? It's like they can read my mind!"_ she thought in her head, glancing over her shoulder, at the nurse evilly.  
Shadow shrugged once again and walked into the room, sitting down by Kane.   
"Hey, sup?" she asked, not knowing what else to say, "You feeling a bit better?"

Yukita finally finished the blood trail but didn't bother to go into the room that it led to. "Okay, that should do for now." She whispered to herself. She threw the cloth that she was using away in the trash. _Walk time now._ She thought. She walked out of the estate. She started to head towards the hospital. She had her hair put up in a bun but some of her hair was out and was covering her face a little. She looked at the hospital as she walked by. She had some sort of sense that she had to go there, but she didn't know why.

**Note: Another chapter yet again. Soon I'll have to start writing again as I'm nearing the end of everything that's done already. But fear not! I have nothing else to do and will not rest until this is finished. Next it's Yukita's turn to visit.**


	6. A striped visitor

Yukita gave a sigh and walked towards the doors of the hospital. She went up towards the counter. But before that she looked around at the place that she was standing at. _White walls…Ugh! They are creepy. This place is evil and I hate it._ She thought to herself. She walked fully towards the counter. She didn't even bother to see if anyone was there. "Is anyone with the last name of Sohma here?" She asked. She didn't know if they would bother answering or if they even had a name for any of the Sohma right now.

Kane smiled a tiny bit seeing his cousin sit down next to him. "I don't like it here, I want to go home but they won't let me. It hurts a lot, I can't sleep." He tried to sit up a little but it pulled on the stitches and he gave up. He noticed for the first time he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore and his pants had been changed too. Bandages covered pretty much all of his chest and stomach showing only the scars on his shoulders and upper back. The sheet was now only pulled up to his waist showing the bandages that now had small patches of blood showing through.

The nurse at the desk that had replaced Alice smiled at Yukita. "Just let me check...Sohma...Ah yes! A young man, he came in a few hours ago. Are you a family member? He's up on the high dependency unit so only family can visit right now. I can leave a message for him if you're not."

Shadow smiled. Suddenly her face went blank and her hearing perked.  
"Oh my god...She's here, do they know you're gone?" Shadow asked looking to Kane, her dog hearing had picked up her cousins voice which was only through the door and very faint; almost unrecognisable.

"Yeah, I'll visit him. Just may I ask why he was here?" Yukita asked the nurse. She wanted to know why one of them was here. It didn't make sense at all seeing how they are cursed. She looked at the nurse now. _Evil nurses and doctors._ She thought to herself. She gave an evil glare but soon cleared it that way the nurse wouldn't see it.

He looked at her confused. "Who's here? Not many people know what happened to me, well none except you Kailey and..." He stopped not even wanting to talk about the person who'd done this to him. He curled up trying to block out the memory of the attack.

The nurse stood up and pointed down the hallway. "It's the first door on the left. Just let them know who you're here to see and they'll tell you everything that happened. He won't talk much when we ask him about so maybe you'll be able to get it out of him. He's in shock still and a lot of pain so try not to push him to hard."

Shadow glared over her shoulder towards the door.  
"Yukita" She said lightly, watching a shadow being cast over the blurred window on the door. She looked forward at Kane, smiling lightly in a pitiful way.  
"I can't take you anywhere this time"

Yukita nodded at what the nurse said. "Thanks." She told the nurse. She started down the hall way. She had her boots on and was making a thump noise every time they hit the ground. She arrived at the door and notice that she had to was her hands. She raised an eyebrow. She took her hair down and waited for a nurse to come out that way they could tell her what happened. She made her hair go into the small pony tail that was loose and still went down to her mid low back.

He tried to look up to see where she was but felt a sharp pain in his stomach and laid back down. "Why is she here? No one should've seen me leave with you, I...I'll get in trouble if he finds out someone helped me and took me here." He began shaking a little from the fear of him coming back to get him again if Yukita told him. 

He looked at Shadow and reached for her hand. "Please, I don't want to stay here anymore. He'll come after me once he finds out where I am." He started to get up ignoring the pain but soon felt the nurses pushing him back down on the bed.

Alice looked at Shadow sadly. "Please make sure he stays in bed, he could kill himself if the stitches broke."

Shadow's head snapped up a bit.  
"I know." She said lightly. She slowly pushed the stretcher out of view and dragged a clean one out of the closet.  
Kane was now hidden by a white curtain. Shadow dug in her pocket and took out a knife.  
"Damn...this is going to hurt" she said lightly, laying it on the top of her arm, she dragged the pocket knife over her skin, creating a deep cut.   
Shadow got into the stretcher and looked to the nurse.  
"Will you stitch me up?" she asked, tears of pain came to her eyes.

Yukita gave up waiting and washed her hands. She walked in and found the nurse Alice. She walked up towards her at a fast speed. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to my cousin?" She asked the nurse in an angry voice meaning towards Kane. "And when is he allowed to get out?" She added trying to ask a lot of questions to get them out of the way.

Shadow grabbed her arm and walked out of the door, blood dripping down over her hand and skin.  
"Actually," she said behind Yukita, "It's a she"  
She made sure the nurse would tell her it was herself that was hurt, no mention of Kane.

Yukita turned around and grabbed Shadow on the neck. "I saw more blood on the floor of the house then what's coming from your arm. Don't push it dog." She warned Shadow. She wasn't really up to arguing and let her go. Yukita turned back around to face the nurse.

Shadow grabbed her wrist and moved it away.  
"Because it's not only my arm." she growled, turning as the nurse called her back in. She walked back to the ward and went behind the curtain,  
"Don't move, don't talk, you don't exist...she's suspicious" she whispered into Kane's ear. Taking out the knife again and walking out from the curtain.

**Note: Sorry it took so long for me to get the next chapter up I've been busy with sorting out my new job. Hopefully now I'll have some time to get a few more done before I go on holiday.**


End file.
